1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fire escape device for use in connection with multi-floor structures, such as, highrise buildings and modern skyscrapers and the like, and in particular to a fire escape device including one or more vertical skid tracks fixedly mounted on a front of a building in the range of escape windows of the building which allows the building occupants to safely exit in the event of an emergency when the conventional ways of exiting said structure are not safe or unavailable.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the event of a highrise office building fire conventional routes of escape are often not available. For example, stairways can become smoke filled and outside the reach of conventional rescue equipment, such as, hook and ladder trucks. In addition, elevators can become disabled in times of fire and in any event it is generally advisable to avoid elevators during fire emergencies and the resulting dangers of being trapped between floors during an electrical power failure. Thus, a need exists for a simple, reliably, automatic and aesthetically pleasing escape apparatus which can be used to transport people safely out of a structure during a fire emergency.
The first commonly acceptable solution to problems relating to a highrise fire was to provide structures with fire escape stairs on the outside of the structure. However, due to the unsightly and incompatible appearance of the outside fire escapes, their high initial costs and maintenance and the use by unwanted intruders to gain illegal entry into a structure their use is currently not in vogue.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with the use of fire escape stairs to exit an unsafe building other types of escape devices have been created. Once such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,689 (Bonvin) includes an escape mechanism for enabling a person to escape at any floor of a building, the escape mechanism including a vertically disposed hollow rail and at least one rack disposed within the rail. At least one running and suspension apparatus adapted to be introduced within the rail, where the apparatus is equipped with support members and includes an engagement portion having at least one pinion. The pinion engages the rack to allow the apparatus to move along the rail only upon rotation of the pinion. The engagement portion includes impeding assemblies having inertial escapement members for hindering the rotation and for slowing the descent of the apparatus by gravity while the engagement portion is engaged within the rail.
Another type of prior art device utilizes a complex gear track assembly which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,349 (Vilchek) includes an emergency escape apparatus includes a gear track mounted vertically on an exterior surface of a building. A carriage is provided with guide rollers which engage a guide track oriented adjacent and parallel to the gear track. A gear wheel is rotatably mounted on the carriage and is maintained in positive engagement with the gear track by the guide rollers. The carriage includes automatic brakes which serve to limit the maximum downward velocity of the carriage, and a boatswain's chair is attached to the carriage to secure one or more persons to the carriage for transport down the outside of the building.
Still another example of a prior art device that attempts to solve the problems associated with the exiting of a structure during an emergency is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,891 (Friess) includes an emergency escape system, such as for use in exiting from a high-rise building. The system includes a personnel lowering device adapted to be clamped to a vertically mounted I-beam running the full height of the building from which a quick escape is desired. The lowering device, which controls the rate of descent of the user thereof through a contained braking system, includes a (1) spring-biased pivotal clamping mechanism, activated by contact with the outer face of the I-beam and (2) knurled roller which rolls along said face and drives two drums enclosed in a viscous fluid, such as silicon oil having a viscosity of 300 SSU. As the rate of descent of the lowering device begins to increase through gravity and the weight of the descending personnel, drum RPM increases and fluid shear increases. In a short period of time after the descent begins the fluid shear forces on the roller driven drums are balanced such that the rate of descent is controlled.
While there are a number of advantages associated with each of the above described escape devices there are also disadvantages associated with their use, viz.:
1. Very complex mechanism which requires outside power source (Bonvin). PA0 2. Very complex mechanism which requires the carriage to return to the next user before exiting of the structure can be completed (Vilchek); and PA0 3. Requires the return of the mechanism after its use and periodic maintenance to insure the fluid is not depleted or low (Friess).